Beginnings Of The Bat
by Dan Amsterdam The Second
Summary: Batman before his days with Robin.
1. A DANGEROUS CAPER FELONIOUS DUCT-TAPERS

Welcome again to beautiful Gotham City, faithful viewers, only this time we are going quite a few years back, to a time before the adventures of the Dynamic Duo had yet to begin! Tonight we take a look back to the days before billionaire Bruce Wayne and his youthful ward Dick Grayson fought side-by-side against Gotham's criminal evil-doers as Batman and Robin!

Our story begins at the Gotham Muncipal Bank, a popular hot-shot for unsavory burglers and people who just want to add to their Christmas Club accounts. Here we see Carol Fitzsimmons, seasoned teller of this branch and unwilling participant to eleven robberies and one visit from a troubled scroundrel known as The Moneypuncher. By this point of her career she had grown tired of all the guff from the periodic scofflaw incident and wasn't about to stand by and put up with one more incident. Today her convinctions would be put to the test.

"Alright everyone, we trust you know the drill!" Yes, on this day we will be seeing the sinister exploits of the carnie catastrophe known as Haly's Circus. "Did you not take that as hint to get down on the ground!" Flying John Grayson held command on the heist, as he assumed leader position within the Circus gang, comprised of his wife Mary, son Dick, Blunt the Strongman, and the expert knifethrower known only as The Great Zucco.

"Teller! Carol, it says your name is, give us the passcode for the vault!" However today Carol was not going to have it. She lunged at John with a rolled-up newspaper in which she hid broken glass in, who rolled away and leapt onto the ceiling. The Great Zucco stepped in to fight off Carol with a barrage of butterknives, as he was asked to take the non-lethal route. This would not go to plan as one of Zucco's knives wedged into a light socket, causing a small explosion that took out Carol.

Meanwhile Blunt ripped the door off of the bank's vault while Dick disabled the police alarm from within the vent. John and Mary focused on cleaning out the employee wallets. Their task completed, the Circus would take leave. "Thank you for attending our most recent performance! Be sure to tell your friends to come and see us!"

"Honey, you think they'll get word out to him?"

"Yes, we all know it's only a matter of time."

"Wait, are we talking about who I think we're talking about?"

"Yes. Ra's Al Ghul."


	2. ANOTHER SCHEME THWARTED VILLIANY UNREWAR

_None of the characters, locations and devices are owned by that of this author._

ANOTHER SCHEME THWARTED / VILLIANY UNREWARDED

While all that commotion in the bank foray had been going on, our Caped Crusader had his focus on shutting down another dubious activity. Today an auction was being held for various stolen artifacts, and Batman was not about to allow any of these nefarious transactions.

"*quack quack quack* Ah, gentlemen I see you are all seating, so then let's get down to our first article of business, a genuine Van Gogh starting at $100! Do I hear $200?"

He indeed did hear a $200, which was immediately counter-offered with a loud explosion from the back. Yes, The Riddler had entered in a fashionably late matter!

"I hope we didn't miss too much. Then again, riddle me this, how does one sell a thing he has so obviously stolen? Clearly there is only one correct exchange!"

This was not taken well with many of the potential buyers in attendance, including the mutated potted plant that would late be known as Louie The Lilac, and as such they were willing to combat The Riddler and his goons with support from The Penguin's henchmen. And with trouble so heatedly afoot, now was the time to step in. "Now you all just stop right there!" "It's them!" That's right, Ra's Al Ghul and Batman, the original Dynamic Duo, were here to preserve justice and order!

At once both Penguin's and Riddler's forces forgot their differences and turned their attention to the crimefighters. A gangster threw a left hook to Ra's direction. WAP! Ra's responded in kind sending the gangster reeling back. Two goons ran at Batman from opposite sides. BAWP! Batman lifted both fists up, catching them both with uppercuts. Ra's and Batman lifted up one of the more heavyset brawlers and threw him into the crowd of unruly hooligans. JONK!

"Looks like things are about wrapped up." Batman had let his guard only for Louie to lunge at him from behind and ensnare him by the throat. Batman fell down trying to pull Louie off him while Ra's stomped on the conniving plant. Eventually Louie gave way and crawled away.

"One must never assume a simple ending, Detective." Ra's then turned his attention to The Penguin. "And indeed Mr. Nygma was correct in his rhetoric, however we will be returning these heirlooms to their rightful owners."

Batman got up. "I'm sorry I let you down." "Mmm, you have yet much to learn, Detective. Fret not, for all will be revealed in time."

From the distance the Shadow-Phone installed in the Shadowsteed. "It sounds like our presence is needed elsewhere." "Let us make haste."


	3. BACK AT THE HQ THE CIRCUS IN REVIEW

BACK AT THE HQ / THE CIRCUS IN REVIEW

Our two heroes for the time being arrive at the Gotham Police Headquarters. Now at the time superheroes were not particularly favored during Commissioner Loeb's tenure, so instead the two would report to the break room where Lieutenant Gordon would relay information to them.

"Ah, Ra's Al Ghul and, um, would you happen to be the new Ubu?" "Oh, ahem, that would not be the case at this time, Lieutenant." "This ambitious young protoge of mine is the Batman, a differing breed from my usual subordinates." "It's a pleasure to meet you." "Likewise."

"Now then let's get down to the core business of our visit. Recently several venues around town have been getting a visit from the Haly's Circus gang, their reputation preceeding them from Central City. In this case, the Circus seems to be running independent from their literal Ringmaster, and without any sightings of members such as the Liontamer and Kill The Klown. In any case, Chief O'Hara is having his hands full with the Circus's constant exploits. Perhaps you two can be a help to the force and see if you can find any information to their whereabouts. Godspeed, gentlemen."

And with that the crimefighters were off. "And so, Detective, you find yourself put to another most crucial test. It shall go without saying that we must first determine the location of their hidden dwelling." "Correct you are, sensei, and so the first order of process would be to study the past locations of their burglaries and look for a pattern in their methods." "Yes, so far we have seen their invasions into a riverboat casino, a goodwill shop and the Gotham National Bank." "Yes, something comes to mind between all these capers, in particular their operating hours in between a 10:00 and a 4:00." "Exactly. One should also note the combined integer of 10 and 4 that is 14." "The 14th Street Museum, of course!"

"Superbly done. Let us go." And thus the Caped Crusader and his teacher hopped into the Shadowsteed and drove off to confront the crazed Circus.


	4. CHOMP OF AGES THE CIRCUS ENGAGES

So with the information our heroes have deduced, they head over to the Gotham Museum in hopes of catching Haly's Circus off-guard. Luckily they had left the back door open, though they were sure to remain weary of traps.

Through a peephole Blunt The Strongman caught a glimpse of their opposing visitors. "Blunt see trouble in house. Blunt crush them all." "Blunt, please, you know how to speak English properly, could you ease off the gimmick already?" BLUNT SAY NO!"

Ra's Al Ghul and Batman stepped into the Prehistoric section where the circus greeted them personally. "Well well, Ra's Al Ghul, come to attack another innocent family circus?" "Enough with the pleasantries Mary, now knowing what the League Of Shadows is capable of, it would be rather wise of you and your forces to surrender." "We will not be swayed by your intimidation tictacs! Dipose of them!"

Blunt and Zucco charge at the Duo while the Graysons climb up to the rafters and throw things at their foes. Zucco swings his knives at Ra's and Batman, but Ra's shoves him in the back and Batman kicks him in the face. ERM! Blunt grabs Batman and puts him in an Aeroplane Spin to which Ra's attempts to break with well-placed judo chops to the knees. Blunt drops Batman and Ra's narrowly misses a grider thrown from the ceiling. The Duo pick it up and drive it into Blunt. VORK! The Grayson then swing down from the rafters with swinging kicks. LOS! The Duo are rendered unconscious.

-

Upon coming to, The Duo find their heads and arms lodged between Titanosaurus skull teeth. "This does not appear a very fortunate situation." "How very astute Man-Bat, I believe it is, this relic of extinction is about to make you extinct! Within eighty minutes the ropes holding up the tops of the Titanosaurus skull will be completely burned through and they will take a really big bite out of you! We'd like to stay and watch, but there's a statue in the park we need to collect before they demolish it soon." "Hmm, had you done that earlier we would have never pinpointed your location. In a sense, we should thank you." "Oh, think nothing of it, just look forward to dying horribly." And with that the Circus headed off for another nefarious caper.

But now our heroes are stuck in the dangerous dinosaur jaws soon to take a bite out of crimefighting! Can our Caped Crusader and Ra's Al Ghul who is not wearing a cape escape in time, or will they become museum history? Tune in to find out, some Bat-Time, same Bat-...Fic?


	5. THE DEADLIEST SMILE DON'T STAY FOR A W

Welcome again to another action-packed edition of the original Dynamic Duo! When we last left our heros, they had been lodged squarely into the jaws of doom by the Haley's Circus gang. Can they make it out in time?

In mere seconds the menacing Titanosaurus jaws will be released from their constraining ropes and take a large bite out of our heroes. Luckily, Ra's Al Ghul always plans ahead.

"Detective, you will have taken note of the very fang that threatens to clamp down upon your throat." "Yes, well the Circus gang has made certain to have that particular incisor sharpened for this occasion." "That is to be expected, however they have not anticipated the pedigree of Titanosaurus intellect from their adversaries."

"Of course! Given enough friction the bones of a Titanosaurus can be broken!" With that Batman focused from freeing his wrists from between the teeth of the dangerous dinosaur. He began an increasing vibrating shaking with his arms, as soon enough a slight cracking of cartiledge could be heard. Various small chunks of bone fell from the gaping maw, and eventually there was enough room for Batman to dislodge his wrists from the lower jaws.

Now the only obstacle our Caped Crusader had to be concerned about was the tooth that was all too happy to plunge into his neck. Fortunately Batman had been given enough time to study the carnivorous chomper and he was able to point out a weak point. And with that the ropes had been fully burned through and the top jaws came clamping down!

The dust settled. Batman and Ra's remained wedged in the Titanosaurus skulls. For Batman, death had come mere inches from finally defeating one of its greatest menaces. Although the tooth could have easily been the last of him, Batman managed to blow the tooth a few inches to the right at the last second so that the sharp end would instead lodge into the tooth on right that had been holding him captive!

The crisis averted, Batman broke the teeth away from his throat and pushed and upper jaw away to escape. "Whew, an igenious death trap to be sure, but the Titanosauruses must be declined their last meal." Presumably to him Ra's had also found his way out by that same time.

Batman turned around instead to find that Ra's had not escaped at all, and had succumbed to the preshistoric bite!

"Master! Have I failed you?" Batman dislodged Ra's body from the jaws and laid him to the ground. "This will not go unavenged. I regret I could not have done more to prevent this tradegy. May you go in peace, and it has been an honor to follow under your tutilege." And so, Batman left the museum with Ra's in tow, hoping that closure could be found soon enough.


	6. BEARER OF BAD NEWS INFO ONE COULD USE

BEARER OF BAD NEWS / INFO ONE COULD USE

Batman was now going through a dark time. Once he enjoyed the calming pace of driving the Shadowsteed, not it all felt hollow and meaningless. After what felt like a never-ending trudge through Gotham's streets, Batman arrived at the Batcave where Ra's Al Ghul would pick him up for training and missions.

The Haley's Circus Gang was still out in full force, and Batman knew he could not find their next whereabouts alone. It was clear this would mean he would need to reveal his deepest secret. With that, he picked up the Batphone that connected to upstairs Stately Wayne Manor.

"Hello, you have reached millionaire Bruce Wayne's private residence. I'm afraid Mr. Wayne is unavailable for comment." "Alfred, it's me, I am in fact available for comment. For now I must ask something very important of you, just come down to the Batcave, I'll explain everything."

Alfred had known there was a bat cave below Stately Wayne Manor, though he did not recall mentioning anything to Bruce about it. Nonetheless, he headed down to the cave to discover quite his shock. "My word, a real-life League Of Shadows goon! You will find nothing of value...ahem...where did all this laboratory equipment come from?"

"Alfred, millionaire Bruce Wayne is in fact the Batman. More concisely, I am the both of them." Alfred was dumbfolded. "Sir, need I remind you that this level of tomfoolery is what regularly got you a supreme caning in your youth?" "Is that why you have the cane with you right now. But to digress, I need your help. A dangerous circus gang is still running amok, and with Ra's Al Ghul having met his demise, I may need assistance in pinpointing the location of their next nefarious deeds."

"I...see. Very well then, I will see what can be done with all this mess, however after this is over you and I are going to have a serious talk." "Understood, thank you Alfred." Without any further time to lose, Batman jumped into the Shadowsteed and drove off back into Gotham.

Alfred looked around at the elaborate crime lab that had been built up literally under his nose. "Oh Bruce, if only your parents could see what you've become...or then again maybe there was some merit to those rumors of them financing the League, so perhaps everything has just squared out neatly.""


	7. FINAL CONFRONTATION DEADLY INCLINATION

FINAL CONFRONTATION / DEADLY INCLINATIONS

Deep in the heart of Gotham City, Batman keeps an eye open for any wrongdoings that may be being done by the Haley's Circus gang. By sheer fortunate, Alfred contacts in with vital information.

"Sir, I have taken all the addresses that have been burglarized by the circus and added them together to recieve the sum of two years ago. Luckily the police scanner indenticated word of the circus reigning havoc at Amusement Mile."

"Of course! Perhaps they'll blend right in." Now our lone Caped Crusader had the Circus cornered, and this time he was not going to let them get away!

"Hmm, these barkers are a lot more resilent than anticipated. Blunt, clean out everyone on the Ferris wheel! I'm going to need a while in working on these carnies." John and Mary began tying the opposing carnival barkers to the Tilt-Er-Whirl with the incident of running them on the ride until they crack. Dick worked on breaking into the vending machines, while Zucco cleaned out the beer stands to absolutely no surprise to the others.

Now you're all just going to stop right there!" Batman arrived in the nick of time. "Batman?! Who invited you here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else, as in dead?" "Enough Grayson, you and your goons have already crossed a fine line, now it all stops here!" Zucco stumbled out from a corner. "Urghhh, you. Let's get him again."

Blunt and Dick charged at Batman while Zucco stumbled over flailing his knives eratticly. Blunt threw a closed fist and Batman, but he ducked and kicked him in the chin. ZHOU! Dick swings a tablesaw at Batman, only for Batman to yank the saw away from him and fling him into a nearly trash bin. YADU! Zucco dropped a knife at Batman and let out what was supposed to be an attempt at a war cry. Batman poked him and he collapsed. CRARG!

Up above the Ferris wheel the Flying Graysons were up to their old tricks, in this case dislodging one of the cars and dropping it upon Batman. However Zucco took note of them and in his drunken stupor got up to take action. "Hey Ghul! I see you up there!" Zucco then preceeded to throw a knife into the middle of the Ferris wheel, causing it to short circuit and collapse. This was enough to sober Zucco up. "Oh no. Oh no. That didn't just kill them, did it?" Blunt surveyed the wreckage. "As matter of fact, you did."

Batman was aghast. "This has been an increasingly unfortunate day."


	8. THE TORCH IS PASSED NOW BEGINS THE PAS

THE TORCH IS PASSED / NOW BEGINS THE PAST

It had been a grueling week, but now justice had been restored to Gotham City. For our crimefighter however, a very strong price had been paid.

"I must say, you have performed a very impressive service." "Yes Alfred, justice has been restored to Gotham City, however a very strong price has been paid."

It was then the Bat-Elevator began to descend. Batman and Alfred took defensive positions.

"At ease, detective." Batman could not believe what was transpiring, namely that Ra's Al Ghul was alive and well after all. For whatever reason he had also brought the Circus underling Dick Grayson."

"There is a very fine reason as to my motivations. You of course knew there would come that day in which you would face the final test. Today was in fact that very day. The ultimate challenge of self-sufficantcy was presented to you, and you have performed admirably, hence my congratulations."

"But what of the boy?" "Ah yes. Now that you are no longer in need of leadership, the time has come for you to take your own mantle of leadership. The boy shows the potential to become a most suitable protege. And now I must take leave. Farewell detective, I trust we will meet again." True to his word, Ra's Al Ghul left.

"So uh...hello." "Hello, um, Dick Grayson was it?" "Yeah, though some people call me Robin." "Robin, yes, that will be a fine codename. For now, let me show you around stately Wayne Manor in which you will take the role of a ward. A youthful ward!"

"I hate youthful wards," chimed in Francis in an entirely out-of-place segment that killed the flow of the story and really should have been left out to begin with.

And so concludes the origins of how out the Dynamic Duo came to be. Over the coming years Batman & Robin would become the premire force against crime's evil doings and a source of inspiration and renown for the fine citizens of Gotham. Villians beware, the Caped Crusaders are now on the prowl!

-

Meanwhile, back at the Gotham Museum we see that King Tut has arrived on the scene undoubtedly up to no good. And what's this? He has taken the mummified entrails of the real King Tut and in devouring them, in what he believes will increase his powers as a monarch!

"Ugh, tastes like crap."

Tune in next time for the exciting adventures of Batman!


End file.
